The Hero King (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's eighty ninth spoof of Disney's The Hero King. Cast *Baby Simba - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Simba - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *Adult Simba - Rayman *Young Nala - Tily (from Rayman M) *Adult Nala - Ly the Fairy *Timon - Bill the Tank Engine Twin *Pumbaa - Ben the Tank Engine Twin *Mufasa - Globox *Sarabi - Uglette *Scar - Admiral Razorbeard *Shenzi - Scylla the Evil Witch *Banzai - Don Croco *Ed - Cannon Boat Keith *Rafiki - Inspector Gadget *Zazu - Mr. Bean *Sarafina - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *The Gopher - Murfy (from Rayman) *The Hyenas - Jasper, Horace, Roscoe, Descoe, Decoe, Bocoe, Sniverly, Scratch, Grounder, Bowser Jr, Bokkun, and the Robot Pirates *The Chameleon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *The Wildebeest Stampede - The Dantinis, Hoodlums, Black Lums, Antitoons, Livingstones, and Raving Rabbids *The Vultures/Buzzards - Animal Villains *The Bettle - Winslow (from CatDog) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip * fx4.wav * fx5.wav * Hum 1.wav * 2 clash.wav * Hum 2.wav * SaberOn.wav * lasrhit2.wav * 2 clash CK.wav * Spin 3.wav * Spin 6.wav * saber sequence 3.wav * sthswng1.wav * sthswng3.wav * Swing02.wav * lasrhit4.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip * sabrswg3.wav * sabrout1.wav * sabrarmb1.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabhit3.wav tpmsaber1.zip * Hit03.wav * FastSabr.wav * sabrswg2.wav soundsblaster.zip * trprsht1.wav * trprsht2.wav * bcfire01.wav * bcfire02.wav * pistol-1.wav * pistout1.wav * trprout.wav * concuss1.wav * concuss5.wav * remotefire01.wav troopervoices.zip * i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip * i00s130z.wav * i00s131z.wav * i00s127z.wav * i00s129z.wav sounds_light.zip * ltsaberhit03.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberoff01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ * saberhum1.wav * saberhum5.wav * saberhup7.wav * saberhup8.wav * saberhup9.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes Trivia * Nibbles will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. * Rayman will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Tily will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. * Ly the Fairy will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Admiral Razorbeard will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. * Scylla, Don Croco, and Cannon Boat Keith will carry guns throughout the entire movie. * Bill and Ben will be double-heading and pulling a freight train with ten freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham